Ice Cream
by baek2me
Summary: Siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa es krim dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang lebih.


Title: Ice Cream

Author: Baek2me / BaekToRemember (asianfanfics)

Genre: Yaoi, Smut, Romance, Mature

Length: One Shot

Rated: M

Pairing: Chanbaek/Baekyeol

Cast:

- Park Chanyeol

- Byun Baekhyun

- Kris (cameo)

- Tao (cameo)

Note: Ini fanfic pertama saya, dan sebenernya udah pernah di post di asianfanfics tapi yang ini versi indonesianya.. Jangan lupa READ&COMMENT ya! Terima kasih~~

**WARNING: YAOI, TYPO, DLL**

**Ice Cream**

Di musim panas yang sangat panas. Terik matahari menyinari kota Seoul, tak seperti biasanya, musim panas kali ini berlangsung lama dan terasa sangat panas. Jalan trotoar pun terasa seperti wajan yang sedang dipanaskan, bahkan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ingin menggoreng telur di jalan. Walaupun angin bertiup tetapi tetap saja terasa panas, bahkan hewan-hewan liar pun enggan meninggalkan sarangnya, burung burung yang berterbangan pun bisa dibilang tidak ada. Begitupun manusia, ada yang berpergian ke pantai dan tidak sedikit pula yang enggan keluar rumah. Seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih ini, enggan meninggalkan dorm dan hanya berbaring di sofa sambil menonton tv, sedangkan member exo-k yang lain sedang pergi ke pantai, hanya mereka yang tidak ingin pergi.

"panaaaaaaaaaaaaas" ucap pria yang lebih tua.

"Baekhyun-ah apakah AC itu tidak menyala?" ucap pria yang satunya dengan kesal. Padahal AC sudah menunjukan derajat maximum.

"kurasa panas cuaca ini tidak dapat dibandingi dengan AC itu" kesal baekhyun.

"apa kau ingin menyusul mereka ke pantai baekhyun-ah?" tanya pria yang lebih tinggi.

"kurasa tidak.. sepertinya di luar lebih panas." Jawab baekhyun dengan lesuh.

"kurasa juga begitu..."

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka hanya berbaring di sofa. Panas yang terik ini membuat mereka menjadi malas, dan lesuh. Pria yang lebih kecil itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju chanyeol. Perlahan berjalan menuju chanyeol agar dia tidak membuka matanya, seperti pencuri yang ingin mencuri sesuatu agar tidak ketahuan. Lalu baekhyun perlahan menindih tubuh besar chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Ternyata sentuhannya membangunkan chanyeol, seperti merasakan sesuatu, chanyeol pun dengan segera membuka matanya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan baekhyun-ah?" tanyanya.

"chanyeol-ah~ aku ingin ice cream.." rengek baekhyun dengan manja.

"baiklah akan ku ambilkan.." chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya dan mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan tidak sengaja memerahkan mukanya yang kecil.

...

"baekhyun-ah"

"ne..."

"kalau kau masih ada di atas ku bagaimana caranya aku mengambil ice cream?" tanya pria yang dibawahnya.

"eh iya" baekhyun langsung bangun dan menundukkan mukanya, berharap chanyeol tidak melihat mukanya yang berseri-seri.

"kau ini..haha" ucap chanyeol sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan tersenyum senang.

Setelah chanyeol sampai di dapur dan membuka kulkasnya, dan dia tidak menemukan satu box ice cream pun.

"bagaimana ini... stok ice cream ternyata sudah habis" ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan terpaksa dia harus keluar untuk membeli ice cream di toko. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sedikit rasa malas.

"baekhyun-ah.. stok ice cream kita habis, aku akan segera kembali untuk membelikannya" ucap chanyeol dengan suara bass miliknya.

"baiklah aku akan menunggu disini" jawab baekhyun dengan semangat, untuk menyemangati chanyeol ia lalu berjalan menujunya dan tiba tiba mencium pipi kanan chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tiba tiba merasakan semangat yang amat sangat dan dengan muka yang memerah dengan cepat ia berjalan ke luar rumah untuk membeli ice cream.

Saat ia menyetir mobilnya, ia melewati sebuah apotek dan melihatnya seakan akan ada pikiran lain muncul di benaknya. Tetapi mobil itu pun terus melaju di jalan raya yang lenggang, karena panas makanya hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mobil itupun terparkir di depan toko ice cream. Chanyeol pun turun lalu dengan gegas ia masuk ke toko tersebut. Saat dia berjalan di toko tersebut, ia menemukan 2 orang pria yang sedang duduk sambil memakan ice cream. Pria yang satu memliki rambut pirang dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

kris hyung!" ia memanggil pria yang berambut pirang.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tambah chanyeol dengan penasaran. Pasalnya chanyeol mengira bahwa mereka sedang berada di china.

"diluar sangat panas... tao mengajakku untuk makan ice cream disini" jawab Kris dengan suara nge-bassnya yang ia miliki juga.

"makan ice cream saja sampai pergi ke korea? bukankah kalian sudah kembali dari korea kemarin malam?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"kami kabur... kami ingin menikmati waktu berdua" jawab pria yang berambut hitam dengan muka memerah.

"apa yang kau maksud...?" ucap cahnyeol sambil berpikir.

"seperti yang kau pikirkan chanyeol-ah" ucap kris dengan senyuman mesum.

"hahaha aku tahuuuuu..." ucap chanyeol dengan pelan dan tertawa.

"tapi hyung.. tadi saat aku melewati apotek aku memikirkan sesuatu.. kalau aku melakukan itu dengan baekhyun, dia senang apa tidak ya hyung?" bisiknya.

"kau ingin melakukan itu dengan baekhyun? Apa kau belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?" bisik kris dengan penasaran.

"ya.. aku belum pernah melakukannya... bagimana menurutmu?"

"lakukan saja..!" ucapnya dengan lantang. Untungnya tidak ada pelanggan lain selain mereka.

"tapi.. kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu.. karena jika kau kehilangan kontrol dia akan kesakitan.." tambahnya.

"mengendalikan kontrol? Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya..." jawabnya dengan optimis.

"bagus.. lakukan yang terbaik chanyeol-ah!" kris menyemangati chanyeol.

"ngomong-omong kau kemari tadi untuk apa?" tanya kris.

"oh iya sampai lupa.. baekhyun ingin makan ice cream juga, makanya aku kesini untuk membelikannya karena stok ice cream sudah habis" chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi ke kasir. Ia membelikan 2 kotak ice cream rasa strawberry kesukaan baekhyun. Setelah menerimanya, ia langsung keluar dan menyapa Kris dan Tao

"Kris hyung.. Tao-ah aku duluan yaaa.. " ia langsung bergegas keluar toko.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung menyetir mobilnya menuju apotk untuk membeli keperluannya. Ia membeli pelicin, dan beberapa pengaman. Dengan cepat ia langsung kembali ke dorm dengan mesumnya. Setelah sampai di dorm, ia langsung masuk ke ruang tamu agar ice creamnya tidak cepat meleleh karena diluar sangatlah panas.

"baekhyun-ah~ aku kembali" ucap chanyeol

"akhirnyaaa... ice cream ice cream" ucapnya sambil lari menuju chanyeol.

"iya..iyaa...yuk kita makan di sana saja" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa, dan chanyeol membuka kotak ice creamnya. Ice cream itu begitu dingin, cocok sekali dimakan saat cuaca panas seperti ini, apalagi memakannya bersama kekasih. Saat mereka memakannya rasa lembut, manis, dingin bercampur di dalam mulut. Mereka menjadi semangat dan tenang saat ice cream itu masuk melewati tenggorokan mereka. Beberapa menit setelah mereka menyantap ice cream tersebut, Chanyeol terus memerhatikan baekhyun memakannya dan ia melihat ada bekas ice cream di bibir atasnya

"Baekhyun-ah.." ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke bagian tersebut. Ketika baekhyun ingin mengelapnya dengan tangannya, dengan cepat chanyeol memegang tangan kanan baekhyun dan chanyeol perlahan memajukan kepalanya berusaha menggapai bibir itu untuk membersihkannya dengan lidahnya. Wajah baekhyun memerah ketika chanyeol baru sampai setengah perjalanan. Chanyeol berhasil mencapai bibir baekhyun saat baekhyun sedang menutup matanya. Chanyeol menjilati seluruh bagian bibirnya dan tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol memulai rencananya. Bibirnya perlahan mengigit bagian bawah bibir pria kecil itu. Jantung baekhyun seketika berdebar dangan sangat keras, seperti ingin copot, mukanya pun berubah menjadi merah. Tanpa ragu-ragu chanyeol perlahan kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut baekhyun untuk mencari lidahnya. Saat lidah mereka hampir bersentuhan tiba tiba baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"chanyeol-ah apa kau ingin melakukan itu?" tanya baekhyun

"mmm.. apa kau tidak menyukainya? Baiklah kalau kau tidak menyukainya aku akan berhenti walaupun kita memang belum memulainya."

"ani chanyeol-ah, sebenarnya... aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kau melakukan ini kepadaku." Jawab baekhyun dengan malu malu.

"jadi kita lanjutkan saja ?" chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya dan mengusap rambut baekhyun.

"iya teruskan saja"

Ia menidurkan baekhyun di sofa untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Saat chanyeol berada di atas baekhyun lalu Chanyeol memulai permainannya, lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut baekhyun yang kecil. Saat lidah mereka menempel, chanyeol dapat merasakan rasa manis ice cream yang baru saja di makan baekhyun, begitu manis. Kurang lebih 5 menit mereka menghabiskan waktu bergulat lidah, lalu lidahnya berjalan menuju leher baekhyun yang bersih dan putih dan membuat sebuah tanda disana. Lidahnya begitu lembut sampai baekhyun merasakan rasa seperti sengatan listrik kecil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, baekhyun juga belum dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar. Lidah chanyeol masih betah di bagian leher baekhyun, beberapa saat kemudian lidah chanyeol kembali ke bibir baekhyun. Pada saat yang sama kedua tangan chanyeol mulai memasuki kaos yang dipakai baekhyun menuju bagian sensitif lainnya yaitu puting. Saat kedua tangan chanyeol sampai di bagian itu, ia memelintir puting baekhyun hingga ia sampai mendesah keras dan mengangkat bagian bawah tumbuhnya karena merasakan sensasi rasa yang mengejutkan.

Chanyeol terus melakukan perlakuan itu karena menurut dia desahan baekhyun begitu seksi hingga dapat membangitkan rangsangannya. Tak hanya memelintirnya, chanyeol kemudian dengan jari telunjuknya membuat putaran di sekitar putingnya dan sesekali mencubit lembut bagian itu. Saat chanyeol mencubit bagian itu, baekhyun selalu mendesah dengan desahan yang begitu seksi. Chanyeol kemudian perlahan melepaskan kaus yang dipakai baekhyun, dan tidak lupa melepaskan kaus miliknya juga. Setelah selesai dengan bibirnya, kemudian lidah chanyeol berjalan menuju dada baekhyun dengan melewati lehernya yang begitu seksi. Perlahan hingga ia sampai menemukan bagian yang sudah mulai keras di dada baekhyun. Ia mulai menjilati bagian itu dengan lidahnya yang lembut, dan lagi lagi membuat baekhyun mendesah keenakan.

Tidak hanya itu pria yang berada di atas baekhyun itu pun kemudian menghisap lembut bagian itu dan mengecupnya. Ide tiba tiba muncul dipikiran chanyeol, ia menghentikannya, kemudian chanyeol mengambil satu sendok ice cream lalu menaruhnya tepat di bagian puting baekhyun, rasa dingin itu memasuki tubuh baekhyun melewati dadanya yang membuatnya makin merasakan nikmat yang benar benar berbeda. Dengan lahap chanyeol menjilati bagian itu dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut. Rasa dingin yang dirasakan baekhyun dan rasa manis yang dirasakan chanyeol membuat permainan ini semakin bergairah dan penuh sensasi. Ia menaruh satu sendok ice cream lagi ke bagian puting yang lain dan melakukan lagi hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol pun lalu menjilati seluruh bagian dada baekhyun, tidak lupa juga menjilati bagian tengah dada baekhyun yang bidang menuju leher dan kembali ke bibir baekhyun, mereka kemudian kembali berciuman dengan sensasi manis yang masih terasa di lidah chanyeol. Saat mereka bercumbu, tangan chanyeol kemudian menuju bagian tengah selangkangan baekhyun yang merupakan pusat dari rangsangan. Ia meremas lembut penis milik baekhyun yang sudah mulai mengeras dan masih bersangkar di dalam celana yang dipakainya. Tiba tiba muncul perkataan Kris hyung di pikiran Chanyeol untuk lebih mengontrol diri jika ingin melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol pun yakin bahwa ia dapat mengontrolnya dengan baik, makanya ia langsung membuka celana yang dipakai baekhyun dan celana dalamnya pun ikut ia buka. Ia melihat penis milik baekhyun yang sudah hampir mengeras dihadapannya , dan mulai memegangnya dengan lembut dan perlahan mengocoknya. Penisnya begitu indah, berwarna pink putih kemerahan yang membuatnya nafsu untuk segera melahapnya. Sesaaat setelah itu, ia mulai memasukan penis milik baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Saat sudah berada dimulutnya baekhyun pun mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan yang begitu seksi dan membuatnya semakin terangsang.

_Electric.. electric shock, e e e electric.. electric shock._

Penggalan reff lagu dari F(x) itupun dapat mengartikan sensasi rasa yang sedang dirasakan oleh baekhyun. Seperti sengatan yang menjalar dari pusat rangsangan, Baekhyun pun mulai menggeliat keenakan. Lidah chanyeol mulai menjilati penis baekhyun, mulai dari bagian ujung kepala sampai kebagian pangkal dari penisnya. Lalu chanyeol melepaskannya dan berkata "kurasa pakai ice cream akan menjadi lebih nikmat." Ia lalu melumuri penis baekhyun dengan ice cream yang sudah mulai meleleh. Rasa dingin itupun kembali muncul dan membuat penis Baekhyun semakin keras. Chanyeol dengan sigap mulai memasukannya lagi ke mulutnya dan menjilatinya seperti menjilati lollipop, karena adanya rasa manis di sekitar penis tersebut. Selesai dengan penis baekhyun, ia lalu melumuri jari-jarinya dengan ice cream lalu menyuruh baekhyun untuk menjilatinya. Baekhyun menjilati jari jari chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang sedang menjilati permen. Setelah beberapa saat jari jari nya sudah lumayan licin dan chanyeol dengan segera memposisikan tubuh baekhyun dengan menyuruhnya mengangkang. Chanyeol mulai memasuki hole baekhyun dengan satu telunjuknya, perlahan tapi pasti ia mencoba memasukannya semakin dalam.

"nghhhh..." desah baekhyun.

"apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasukannya lebih dalam.

"ne.. aku yakin...nghh" jawab baekhyun dengan desahan.

Merasa sudah mulai rileks, chanyeol pun menambah memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole baekhyun. Ia memasukannya semakin dalam dan memutar mutar jarinya. Baekhyun pun mendesah lagi saat 2 jari tersebut sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"argghhhhnggghhh..."

Chanyeol lalu melepas kedua jarinya dan lalu melepaskan celana dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun pun sedikit kaget melihat penis milik chanyeol yang besar dan panjang yang sudah hampir mengeras itu. Baekhyun pun tidak mau kalah, ia memasukan penis chanyeol ke mulutnya dan melumatnya. Sepertinya penisnya terlalu besar sehingga mulut kecil baekhyun hanya dapat menampung setengah dari penis milik chanyeol. Ia melumat dan menghisapnya dengan sepenuh usahanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia tidak lupa juga menambahkan ice cream ke menu yang sedang dilahapnya saat itu, menambah kenikmatan dan rasa dari penis tersebut. Ia melumat terus menerus sampai penis tersebut benar benar mengeras. Ia menjilati ujung kepalanya dan mengecup-ngecupnya agar lebih terangsang. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit ia melumatnya, penis milik chanyeol sekarang benar benar mengeras dan siap melakukannya.

"kurasa aku harus memakai ini" chanyeol mengambil pengaman yang sebelumnya ia beli di apotek dan siap untuk membuka bungkusnya.

"chanyeol-ah kurasa kita tidak memerlukan itu" baekhyun langsung menghentikan tangan chanyeol yang ingin membukanya.

"haaah? apa tidak apa-apa ?" tanya chanyeol kaget

"ne... gwaenchana... Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol-ah" jawabnya dengan yakin.

Chanyeol kemudian berpikir sejenak, dia takut melukai baekhyun, tetapi baekhyun dengan baik meyakinkannya. Baekhyun sudah yakin dan percaya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama itu dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"baiklah baekhyun-ah aku akan melakukannya tanpa memakai ini" lalu ia menaruhnya kembali dan mengambil botol pelumas. Ia menekan keluar pelumas tersebut dan melapisinya ke seluruh bagian penis miliknya. Lalu chanyeol memposisikan dirinya berada di bawah baekhyun, dan baekhyun duduk di atas nya. Baekhyun mulai memasukan penis milik chanyeol ke holenya dengan perlahan. Perlahan penis tersebut masuk, mulai dari kepalanya dan masuk lebih dalam.

"nggaaahhhhhh..." teriak baekhyun.

Pertama-tama ia merasakan rasa sakit tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang amat sangat. Tak begitu lama, setengah dari penis milik chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hole baekhyun, sangat sempit. Baekhyun berjongkok dan tangannya ke kebelakang untuk menyangga badannya agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkannya. Pertama-tama dengan kecepatan yang paling kecil, perlahan-lahan agar baekhyun tidak tersakiti. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul baekhyun dan melihat bagian seluruh tubuh baekhyun yang seksi yang membuatnya makin terangsang dan membuat penisnya menjadi semakin keras.

"ahhhhhhh" desah chanyeol dengan suara nge-bassnya.

Pinggul chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan agar dapat lebih masuk dan merilekskan hole baekhyun. Kecepatannya sudah mulai sedikit bertambah, dan penis milik chanyeol sudah berhasil 2/3 nya masuk ke dalam hole baekhyun.

"nghhhhh fuck it yeol" desah baekhyun.

"yeahhhh ahhhhh" sambil terus memompanya.

Tiba-tiba sperma hangat muncrat dari penis milik baekhyun dan mendarat di dada dan sebagian wajah chanyeol.

"nghhh... nghh...ngh..."

Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya, dan mengelap lahar milik baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu ia menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lengket dan amis yang ia rasakan, tapi ia sangat menyukainya, karena itu milik baekhyun. Setelah kira kira beberapa menit akhirnya baekhyun bisa terduduk di chanyeol dengan semua bagian penis yang masuk ke dirinya. Sensasi rasanya sangat nikmat dan holenya seperti penuh dan sesak ditambah dengan chanyeol yang kembali bermain dengan putingnya, ia memelintir kedua putingnya yang membuat baekhyun kembali terangsang. Baekhyun lalu menggesek-gesek dan menggeliat di atas tubuh chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Kemudian chanyeol mengubah posisi tanpa melepas penisnya. Sekarang, baekhyun nungging dan membentuk _doggy style_. Chanyeol dapat leluasa dengan posisi ini, ini saatnya dia yang mengambil-alih. Chanyeol kembali memaju-mundurkannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"nghhh..." desah baekhyun ketika chanyeol menggenjotnya.

Penis milik baekhyun kembali mengeras dan kembali merasakan sensasinya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti memompanya dan sekarang dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Ia memaju-mundurkannya dan terkadang menggesek-gesekannya yang membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya karena merasa sedikit sakit dan nikmat hinggap membentuk bekas gigitan. Sambil chanyeol memompanya, baekhyun mengocok penis miliknya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya dan dengan bantuan tangan kanan chanyeol. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melakukan ini, lalu seperti aliran masuk ke dalam tubuh chanyeol dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan spermanya di dalam hole baekhyun.

"AKKKKHHHHHHHHNGHHHHHHHH" erang chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun merasakan hangatnya lahar milik chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia semakin terangsang dan memuntahkan laharnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"ARGHHHNGGHHH" erang baekhyun dengan seksinya.

Mereka pun lalu kelelahan dan tubuh chanyeol menindih tubuh kecil baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah saranghae..."

"nado saranghae..."

Merekapun berciuman dengan penis chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam hole baekhyun.

"andwae... jangan melepaskannya dulu, biarkan seperti itu dulu" ucap baekhyun saat chanyeol akan melepaskan penisnya yang mulai melemas, mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan lembut.

Kegiatan ini membuat mereka sangat berkeringat dan ditambah lagi cuaca saat ini yang sangat panas, bahkan ice cream yang mereka makan pun sudah hampir meleleh semuanya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbaring dengan posisi seperti itu, lalu tiba-tiba handphone milik chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol pun mengangkatnya, dan ternyata itu Suho hyung, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm.

"BAEKHYUN-AH ! MEREKA DALAM PERJALANAN PULANG"

"ANDWAE.. ANDWAE..."

Baekhyun pun kaget dan bersama Chanyeol membersihkan semuanya, sperma milik baekhyun yang ada di karpet dan beberapa di sofa harus segera dibersihkan agar tidak mengering. Setelah beberapa menit mereka selesai dengan semuanya, mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.


End file.
